


Let's Take a Drive

by SittingHereAlone (LittleSass)



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/SittingHereAlone
Summary: Finals week: the bane of just about every college student's existence.





	Let's Take a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Little rusty in the writing department, but I thought it might be worthwhile to make a comeback during Trimberly Week. Not sure if I'll be able to finish all the prompts, but I'll try my best. Please excuse any mistakes. Hope you like this short piece!

Trini was exhausted. The only thing she wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep. She hated herself for procrastinating for her finals, but there was nothing she could do about it now except suck it up and power through.  

Finals week had been rough on Trini to say the least. It had been a long few days filled with math problems that she didn’t understand and papers with more sources than she could remember. And she still had a final the next morning and a paper due tomorrow before midnight.

The only thing getting her through the week was the promise of going home for the summer and seeing her brothers and girlfriend. A stupid grin crawled on her face at the thought of Kim and the many nights they’ll get to spend together during the break.

But the thoughts were quickly cleared away when she looked at the mess in front of her. There were two books flipped to random pages, her laptop had over 20 different tabs pulled up, the notebook was a crazy mix of actual notes and careless doodles, and her third cup of coffee today was now cold.

Trini was thankful she and Zack were able to afford a small apartment not too far from campus. She was more productive and focused when she had her own space to work and not having to fight the other thousands of students camping out at the library for a desk.

It also meant it was easier for her to fall asleep studying because it was much quieter in her room than it would have been in the library. She’s been studying for more than four hours now. The words on the page in front of her were starting to blur, so Trini decided to lay her head down and rest her eyes for a couple minutes. Just a few minutes and she would get back to studying.

SLAM!

Trini screamed at the loud noise that was now echoing in her right ear. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. When she turned, she found a brunette with a large smirk on her face.

“What the fuck, Kim?” Trini shouted, now fully awake.

“You weren’t waking up,” the girl shrugged, leaning down to peck Trini’s lips. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Trini replied, still a little perturbed at being so rudely awaken from her nap. But she did quickly accept Kim’s offering of a second kiss as an apology.

“What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until Saturday.”

“Well, my last final is a paper that I can turn in online at the end of the week, so I thought I could stay with you for a few days and then I can drive you and Zack back home instead of you guys having to take the Amtrak.”

“You’re the best,” Trini said, wrapping her arms around Kim’s midsection.

“How did you even get in? You forgot the key I gave you last time you were,” Trini said, reaching back for the pink key that was sitting on the shelf next to her desk.

“Zack let me in on his way out. He also told me you've basically been glued to your desk for days now.”

“That's not true.”

“How long have you been studying?”

Kim fixed Trini with the look that said _don’t lie to me_.

Trini was smart enough to not lie, but she kept it just vague enough that it didn’t sound like she was overworking herself, “I don’t know. A few hours now, I think.”

“And when was the last time you took a break?”

“I was taking a break when you dropped my textbook next to my ear,” Trini glared at Kim, remembering the awful wake up call she didn’t ask for.

“Come on, we’re taking a break. A real one,” Kim said, closing Trini's laptop and pulling the shorter girl to her feet.

Trini sat back down and reopened her laptop, “I can’t. I still have to study.”

“You can study when we come back. Let’s grab something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Kim was a little shocked. If Trini had been studying these past few hours, it most likely meant she hadn’t eaten in a few hours. And Kim was pretty sure that the ‘few hours’ Trini was claiming to have studied for was longer than the Latina was leading on.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“I told you, I’m not that hungry.”

“That’s not answering my question.” The Latina didn’t say anything. “Okay, seriously, Trini. When was the last time you ate or properly slept?”

Trini didn’t even try to lie her way out of it. There was no point.

It was easy enough for Kim to figure out that Trini had skipped out on meals and had probably only gotten a total of 10 hours of sleep the past few days.

“Trini,” Kim said, the disappointed sound seeping through and causing Trini to shrink in on herself.

“I know, I know, I just...forgot I guess.”

“Hey,” Kim lifted Trini’s chin up so the girl was looking at her, “I’m not mad at you or anything. I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself. It does no one any good if you’re starving yourself just so you can study a little more.”

“I know,” Trini said, dropping her head in shame once more.

“Hey,” Kim waited until Trini looked back up. “I love you.”

Trini shyly smiled before raising on her tiptoes so she could kiss Kim properly. “Love you, too.”

“Good, now come on. We’re getting out of here,” Kim practically dragged Trini out of the apartment and to her car, not stopping until Trini was forced into the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” Trini asked, buckling her seatbelt before fidgeting with the radio enough to find a station they both liked.

“Don’t worry about it. Take a nap or something.”

“I’m not even tired, though.”

Kim rolled her eyes because she knew Trini was full of shit. “Fine, just stare out the window, it’s pretty out today.”

“Not as pretty as you,” Trini whispered, turning to watch the passing trees, not even aware she had said that out loud and that Kim had heard.

Or maybe she wanted Kim to hear it. When Kim gave Trini’s hand a little squeeze, the younger girl smiled but didn’t look away from the window.

Despite claiming she wasn’t tired, Trini was fast asleep ten minutes into the drive, her soft snores barely heard over the quiet sound of the radio. Kim smiled at how cute her girlfriend looked with her head resting against the window, her mouth falling open just slightly.

To be honest, Kim didn’t really know where she was going. She just drove. All she wanted to do was get Trini out of her room for a little while and allow her brain and body to relax. If Trini wasn’t such a light sleeper in the car, Kim probably would have just parked the car and stared at her girlfriend as she slept.

After about an hour of just driving around the area, Kim pulled into a little plaza with a Krispy Kreme. She was a bit surprised to see Trini still fast asleep, even after she turned the engine off. Usually, Trini would wake up when the car came to a full stop.

Not having a good reason to wake her up, Kim let her continue sleeping while she went up to pick up a dozen Krispy Kreme doughnuts and some pizza from the pizza place next door.

When they got back to the apartment, Kim took the food inside before coming back for her girlfriend. She carefully shook Trini awake, going for a more pleasant wake up call than the one earlier.

“Babe, wake up,” Kim whispered, chuckling when Trini reminded her of little kid waking up from their nap. “Not tired my ass.”

“Shut up,” Trini shot back, stretching her arms over her head. “How long was I asleep?”

“Close to two hours.”

“Two hours?!”

“Mhmm. Now let’s go inside. I got us some food. We can eat while I help you study for your final tomorrow.”

“Carry me,” Trini requested. “Please,” she quickly added before Kim could comment on her lack of manners.

“Hop on my back,” Kim conceded.

When they got back into the apartment, Trini hopped off Kim’s back, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek as her way of saying thank you.

Trini headed to her room to prepare the next study session while Kim grabbed the donuts and one of the pizza boxes, leaving the other one for Zack to eat after work.

With a box of pizza between them, Kim quizzed her girlfriend with the study guide the professor had provided the class at the last lecture before the exam.

For every right answer, Trini was rewarded with either a kiss or a Krispy Kreme doughnut. By the end of the night, Trini was sure she was going to ace the final, if the amount of sugar in her belly and the number of kisses she received were any indication of how well she knew the material.


End file.
